1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer arrangements, and more particularly, to a compact computer arrangement in which components are disposed within an exterior computer housing with maximized space efficiency while at the same time remaining relatively accessible.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, computer components, such as those of “desktop” computers, are disposed within an exterior housing such that various PC boards (PCBs) are stacked one over the other in a generally horizontal manner within the housing. Depending on the system requirements and specifications, heat generation and EMI (electromagnetic interference) are controlled using for example suitable conductive shields. Further, electric fans are used to dissipate heat from sensitive components. The fans take up valuable space within the housing, increase costs and noise, and are particularly susceptible to failure due to their mechanical nature. The fans and heat sink also complicate the general layout of the components within the housing, hampering access to PCBs that may need to be repaired or replaced, for example during an upgrade of the computer. To resolve these problems, conventional arrangements have relied on a less compact layout, such that components, while taking up more space than necessary, at least remain accessible for purposes of an upgrade for example. Of course, this comes with the expense of increased size and inefficiency.